Naruko Uzumaki's Life
by melissabond97
Summary: Summary inside, Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Kurama wasn't bad? What if he along with the Third and a retired kunoichi trained Naruko from a young age how would she turn out. **Warnings: **Bad language, Mild Sakura bashing, Ocs, Strong Naruko.

Naruko Uzumaki's Life.

_ROAR_

_BOOM_

_AHHH..._

_Screams rang through the night as citizens frantically stampeded through the streets of what remained of their village. Trying not to trip as earthquakes shook the land beneath their feet and buildings crumbled to the ground. The reason for all this destruction stood in the form of a monstrous titan known as the nine tailed demon fox, the mightiest of all the tailed beasts._

_Every ninja in the Hidden Leaf desperately tried to subdue the beast but every weapon, every attack was deflected by the nine-tails. "Stay strong we must hold it off until the Fourth Hokage arrives!" One man yelled to his comrades. They doubled thier efforts but the results were still the same but then suddenly, out of nowhere a huge toad fell from the sky and landed on the nine-tails pinning it to the ground._

_Standing on top of the toad was a man with spiky blonde hair wearing a white cloak with a red flame design on the bottom and the kanji for "Fourth" on the back. The nine-tails growled angrily at the amphibian on his back and with a great push he launched himself and the toad into the air. They landed 100 yards away from each other. The Hokage having had enough went through a rapid series of hand signs, the nine-tails seeing what he was doing immediately started sprinting towards the man hoping to kill him before he completed the justu._

_When he finally reached him it was too late. The justu was complete, and with a flash of light and a furious earth shattering roar the nine tailed demon fox vanished without a trace. All was silent except for the heavy panting of the fourth hokage. Exhausted and weak the fourth hokage fell from the head of the giant toad, as he plummeted to the ground his final thoughts were '__**Forgive me, my daughter**__.' _

_At that same moment in a clearing two miles away sat a small pedestal, and on the pedestal lay a small crying infant girl with a tuff of blonde hair and three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek and a seal on her stomach. Her name was Naruko Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the hidden leaf._

_scene change_

_five years later._

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves the sun was shining the birds were chirping, ninja and civilian alike going through their daily routine of working, shoping, training, or relaxing a very normal day. But one thing however, was out of order...for some people that is for others it was a regular occurrence in the hokage tower a red building in the center in the village two people sat in an office on the top floor. At the desk sat an older man with spiky grey hair and a goatee and three lines going vertically down his face starting from the bottom of his eyes and reaching his cheeks, he was also wearing red and white robes. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage also known as the god of shinobi, and right now he was facing a terrible enemy, one that has plagued every kage that has ever been...paperwork.

_Sniffle..._

Hiruzen looked up from the desk and his gaze settled on a teary eyed child that was seated on the couch in the corner of the room. Blonde hair in a spiky pixie cut and whisker marks were the first thing people noticed, that and cerulean blue eyes.

"Grandpa hokage..." A small voice called out.

"Yes Naruko." He asked though, he already knows what she's is going to say.

There was a pause and then she said. "Why does everyone look at me with cold hate filled eyes? And why wont the other kids play with me, did I do something bad." She finished with a crestfallen look on her face.

The old hokage took a deep breath and sighed. "No Naruko you did nothing wrong. People fear things that they don't understand and, beacuse of that fear they push those things away. And children are very impressionable if they see someone do one thing they are most likely to do it too." He said in a sympathetic tone.

'_That didn't help at all' _Naruko thought as she stared at the floor.

Hiruzen looked at Naruko for a moment and then spoke. "Naruko, why don't you go and visit with Teuchi and Ayame at the ramen stand. It has to be more fun than sittting in a stuffy office with an old man." He grinned.

Naruko giggled. "Ok see ya later grandpa hokage." She hopped down from the couch walked over to the desk and gave him a hug then walked out the door.

Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair. He spun around and looked out over the village through the window and murmured quietly to himself. "Oh Minato, you would be so disappointed in the people of konoha." He turned back to the desk and paused. "Did this stack of papers just get bigger?" He asked in disbelief.

_scene change_

Naruko was in a better mood as she skipped down the street. People still glared at her but she chose to ignore it as she made her way to the ichiraku ramen stand. She entered the stand and she took a seat and greeted the chef and waitress. "Hi Teuchi, Ayame how are you?"

"Hey Naruko me and dad are doing good what about you?" Ayame asked with a gentle smile. Ayame loved talking to Naruko and thought of her as a little sister. Teuchi and his daughter were not like the other people in the village they did not hold her in contempt for what happened five years ago, nor did they see her as the demon incarnate. They saw for what she was, a sweet, kind, and loving little girl and in their opinon anyone else who saw differently was either blind, ignorant, or just plain old dumbasses.

"I'm ok I was just talking with grandpa hokage." She said. Teuchi turned away from the boiling pot. "Oh what about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing important." She replied with a smile.

Ayame gave her a look and said. "Well if it was nothing. Anyway Naruko what will you have today." She asked with a grin.

Naruko looked at the menu and asked. "Can I have miso ramen and a glass of iced ginseng green tea?"

"One miso ramen coming right up." Teuchi said going back to the stove. And Ayame came over with a glass. "Here you go sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Naruko said politely and took a drink and then sat quietly while waiting for her food. A few minutes later a steaming bowl was placed in front of her and she grabbed her chopsticks murmured a quick 'Thank you' and dug in. She moaned at the taste _'Ramen is truly the food of the gods' _she thought to herself.

Ayame and Teuchi both chuckled at the look of bliss on Naruko's face. Both were very glad that their food and company could make her happy and smile.

Naruko finished her ramen and turned to Teuchi and asked. "Can i have pork ramen with pickled bamboo shoots and a boiled egg please?"

"You got it kiddo." He smiled. Ayame came over and refilled her drink and leaned on the counter. "So Naruko what are you going to be doing later." She asked.

Naruko shrugged. "I don't know... I'll probably go to the park or go home, one or the other."

Teuchi brought over her second bowl. "Enjoy."

Much like before she said 'thank you' and began to eat. Halfway through she turned to Ayame. "Why do you ask?"

"Well when we close up later I was planning on going shopping and was wondering if you wanted to go and buy you some new clothes, maybe a dress." She finished that last part quietly.

Naruko shook her head. "No way I hate shopping." She exclaimed loudly. Teuchi chuckled as he came and picked up her now empty bowl and asked. "So anything else Naruko?"

Naruko thought for a second. "Spicy chicken with fried tofu please."

Teuchi nodded and got to work. Ayame refilled her drink and shook her head. "How someone as tiny as you can eat three large bowls of ramen and not get sick is beyond me." She said her eyes a little wide.

"Just lucky I guess." Naruko shrugged. Teuchi set another bowl in front of her and as she began to eat she thought to herself. _'I always knew I was different I've never been sick and anytime I get hurt the wound starts to heal immediately, I just never thought about it untill now.'_

Naruko finished eating, rubbed her tummy and burped. "Oh excuse me." She giggled. Ayame giggle along with her and asked. "So will there be anything else Naruko."

Naruko shook her head. " No thanks I'm good." She turned to Teuchi. "So how much do I owe you." She asked taking out her frog shaped wallet.

Teuchi shook his head. "On the house kiddo you know that."

Naruko paused for a second then took out two twenties and said. "Well, consider this a tip for the great service." She gave one to Teuchi and one to Ayame.

Teuchi took it and said with a smile. "Anything for my favorite customer." Naruko smiled and was about to leave when Ayame called out suddenly. "Oh Naruko wait for a minute!" Then she rushed onto the back.

Naruko stared after her for a second then looked questionably at Teuchi. He shook his head and shrugged and went back to the stove. Ayame came back with a bento box and gave it to her. "Here Naruko I made shrimp stir fry for lunch and saved you some so you wouldn't have to make dinner." She said with smile.

Naruko took it with a grin and said goodbye and left the ramen stand. She went to her apartment building and on her way to her door she saw her land lady Asami Miyazaki. Asami was in her mid forties and had brown hair and green eyes, and tan skin a little lighter than Naruko's. Asami's husband was killed in the demon fox attack five years ago but she didn't blame Naruko but she did hate the fox. So she wasn't knocking down Naruko's door to be her friend but she did check on her one in a while bcause she so young and living on her own.

"Hello Naruko are you having a good day?" Asami asked as she stood in front of her.

Naruko nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Asami nodded. "Good... well if you need anything you know were I am." She finished with a small smile.

"Ok bye Mrs. Miyazaki." Naruko said and continued on her way. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, her apartment was kind of small but it suited her nedds just fine, Naruko took off her shoes and went to the kitchen. The walls were light blue and white curtains hung fom the small window over the sink.

Naruko opened the refrigerator and put the bento box Aayame gave her inside. Then went into the livingroom and sat on the white loveseat in the middle of the room. Naruko looked around at the red walls and her gaze settled on the clock. _'Huh it's only three forty five guess I'll see what's on t.v.'_ She picked up the remote and turned on the t.v.

Click, boring.

Click, boring.

Click, seen it.

Click, sucks.

Click, boring.

Naruko huffed in annoyance and shut off the t.v. she looked back at the clock, three forty eight._'Might as well walk around town and find something to do.'_ Naruko thought to herself as she got up, put on her shoes and went out the door. As she left the apartment building her enhanced hearing picked up on what people were saying.

"Look it's her."

"The fox child..."

"Shhh! You know we're not supposed to talk about that."

"I don't know why Lord Hokage keeps her around she's nothing but trouble."

Naruko didn't know why people talked about her like this she never did anything wrong yet, everone seemed to hate her. Tears stung at her eyes but she blinked them back not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she sped up her pace and headed to the one place she considered to be her save haven, the Hokage Monument.

_scene change_

The hokage monument is a mountain that looks over the village and has the faces of the previous hokages carved in the side of it. Naruko loved to sit on the top of the monument it gave her a chance to escape from the glares and whispers and time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Naruko sat down and looked out at the village, watching as people smiled at each other and greeted each other with kind words, and not looks of disdain in envy.

"Why.." She spoke softly. "Why am I singled out, why does everyone look at me with hatred and disgust. Why do they talk about me like I'm the dirt beneath their feet. I did nothing to them and yet they still treat me like that. It makes me so MAD." She yelled, then took a deep breath trying to calm down.

_'Oh, all of this is making my head hurt.' _Naruko thought as continued to look at the village. She looked up as she remembered. _'Grandpa hokage said meditation can help reduce stress and headaches, might as well try it.' _She sat with her legs crossed and placed her hands in her lap and focused on her breathing.

_In and out._

_In and out._

_In and out._

She repeated this in her mind and soon the world fell away and the only thought in her head was _in and out, in and out, in and ou..._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Naruko opens her eyes and is greeted with the sight of a long dark tunnel as she stood up she notices that she is in ankel deep water. "Where am I?" She asks her self as she looks around. Suddenly she hears something coming out of the darkness _'humming?'_ Not seeing any other option she starts walking towards the sound.

As she kept walking the sound got louder then it stopped and she was greeted with the sight of giant iron bars and a paper seal on the lock. "Hello, is someone there?" She called out a little hesitantly.

"So you've finaly come to visit me have you little one." A deep gentle answered from within the darkness. A figure emerged from the dark and stepped into the light. The figure was a man around 6'ft with tan skin a shade darker than Naruko's and had long silky red hair that reached past his waist and bangs that framed his face. He had whisker marks on each cheek, but they were darker and more filled in than her own and slitted eyes and red as his hair. He also had pointed ears and claw like fingernails. He wore a red kimono shirt that ended at mid thigh and the sleeves went past his wrists with a black sash tied around his waist, and black pants and he was barefoot.

Naruko stared at him and asked curiously, "Who are you, and why are you in cage?"

"My name is Kurama, but you might know me a the nine tailed fox." He answered and waited for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Naruko went wide eyed and gasped stuttering. "Wh..what b..but the fourth hokage killed you.!"

Kurama snorted. "Is that what you were told?" He asked. Shaking his head he replied. " It is impossible to kill a tailed beast for we are living forms of chakra. Even if you destroy our bodies our chakra and souls remain and our physical forms will return again, and again, and again."

Naruko's mind was going a hundred miles an hour as she tried to make sense of what she was told. _'What! The nine tails is still alive and I'm talking to him. Grandpa hokage lied to me? I still don't know where I am and my head's hurting again.'_ She groaned and brought her hands to her face.

Kurama looked at her warily. "Are you ok?" He asked carefully as not to startle her.

Naruko nodded and let out a muffled reply. "Yeah I..I just need a minute."

He nodded and sat on the ground. A few deep breaths later she got a hold of herself and looked up and asked. "So... if the fourth didn't kill you, what happended?"

Kurama thought about it and asked."What do you know about the tailed beasts?"

Naruko shook her head and he sighed. "Sit down I'll start from the beginning." She stepped closer to the iron bars and sat down.

Kurama took a breath and spoke."Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, there existed the Shinju, an ancient tree that grew from the blood of the of the deceased warriors that fell in battle and was worshiped as the host of a god. The Shinju caught the attention of the Otsutsuki clan because of the mysterious fruit it would grow every millennia. Kaguya Otsutsuki the princess and leader of the clan longed for peace, and believed it was necessary for her to the attain god-like powers the fruit bestowed upon it's consumer to an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that very reason she defied the taboo and ate the fruit of the Shinju tree. Using her new-found power, she single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the **Rabbit Goddess**, she settled down amongst the humans and bore twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity and went mad with power, resorting to control mankind by force, something that would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon. On the brink of insanity and enraged by the fact that her sons had inherited her power Kaguya merged with the Shinju into a monstous entity of what many christened as the Ten-tails. The ten-tails rampaged throughout the lands, until Hagoromo and Hamura managed to defeat the beast by having Hagoromo seal the demon into himself becoming its jinchuriki. Inspired by his younger son, Asura, Hagoromo separated the ten-tails chakra within his body and used his **Creation of All Things **ability to divide it into nine pieces, creating the tailed beasts." He finished and watched Naruko carefully.

Naruko was in awe by the tale. "He sealed the ten-tails inside of himself?" She whispered to her self in wonder, but she then remembered all the thing the villagers said about her. _'Look it's __**her**__, The __**fox**__ girl, Shh we're not supposed to talk about __**it**__, Go away my mom said not to play with __**you**__, __**Demon brat!**__'_

Naruko said in a low whisper. " The fourth sealed you inside of me...didn't he? That's why they all hate me, I'm a monster." She choked as she started to cry, tears streeming down her face.

Kurama's eyes softened and he reached throught the bars and mindful of his nails cupped her cheek wiping the tears away from her eyes. "You are not a monster. Just by breathing you protect them, you're a hero whether they want to see it or not."

Naruko then did something he didn't expect she stood up, walked through the bars, and curled up in his lap hugging him with as much strength as a small five year old could manage. Kurama rubs her back not knowing what else to do.

"Can you sing what you were humming before to me?" She ask quietly.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at that, he nodded and cleared his throat.

_Father once said to me,_

_Many moons ago,_

_A demon hand will defend,_

_Mother said one day,_

_There is more you must know,_

_A mortal hand will sustain,_

_Two hands together,_

_Incomplete alone,_

_Balance and union,_

_And the gate will open,_

_Go my children go,_

_Go to crimson flames,_

_To save our children_

_The lights of memory remain._

Naruko looked up at him. "That's pretty what does it mean?"

"Well despite what humans think we tailed beasts think of our jinchuriki as our children, because we are with them from the moment of their birth till the day they die. We watch over them as they grow, and even when we get a new host we still remember the previous one." He paused for a moment, then continued. "The first verse _Father once said to me many moons ago a demon hand will defend, Mother said one day there is more you must know a mortal will sustain, _means that the jinchuriki will undergo hardship throughout their life but the demon will always protect them from any attack or wound inflicted upon them. The second verse _Two hands together incomplete alone balance and union and the gate will open,_ means that when the jinchuriki is stong enough the demon and host can combine their chakras as one and unlock the seal to fight together as partners. And the last part _The lights of memory remain,_ as I have mentioned before we never forget any of our jinchurikis.

Naruko looked at him and stated. "You know, you're not as bad as people say you are. But, one thing is bothering me. Why did you attack the village?"

"My previous host your mother Kushina Uzumaki, was attacked after giving birth to you. A masked assailant held you hostage and your father Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage..(GASP!).. had no choice but to leave her side to save you. This gave the attacker an opening and he took Kushina to a secluded waterfall and released me from her already weakened seal. As soon as I was out the man Madara Uchiha traped me in a genjutsu and had me rampage through your village. By the time I broke the genjutsu and saw the humans attacking me I had no other option than to defend myself." Kurama finished with a expression.

"But, if the fourth hokage was my father. Then why did he seal you inside me, didn't he think about how this would affect ME! Didn't he love me? She asked in a heartbroken voice.

Kurama looked at her with disbelief and quickly said. "Of course your father loved you. When Kushina told him she was pregnant he was even happier than her about having a child, but he was the Hokage it was his duty to put the village before himself. Minato did not want to seal a demon in you. Kushina suggested he use another baby and Minato said "What kind of Hokage would I be if I force another family to do what I myself cannot" but Naruko, he didn't do this to condemn you to a life of loneliness. He believed that you would be the only one who could handle such a burden because you are his daughter." Kurama ended with a soft smile.

Naruko did not speak for she did not know what to say. All this time she thought no one knew who her parents were, and now she finds out that she is the Fourth Hokage's daughter. She felt Kurama stiffen and sigh.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The old man sent one of those masked ninja to take you home." He looked down at her.

"But what if I want to talk to you again?" She asked urgently.

"Don't worry, I'll open a link and you will to talk to me without having to come enter your mindscape." He assured her.

"Oh ok... so how do I leave my mindscape?" She asked.

"Just walk back the way you came." Kurama said casully.

Naruko looked at him blankly."That's it?"

"What do you mean "_That's it?" _

"Well I just it'd be a little harder than."

"What'd ya expect? That you'd have to do some crazy jutsu to get out of here tch, brats always wanting to do things the hard way." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oi! Who you calling a brat!?" Naruko yelled indignantly, leaping to her feet and putting her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Kurama raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at her. "Why you of course. Now begone shorty I want to go to sleep." He dismissed and made shooing motion with his hand.

Naruko glared angrily at him before turning her nose up with a hmph and stalked out of the cage. Muttering under her breath about "Stupid pretty boy demons" and, "I'm not a brat" and disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Kurama stared after her chuckling. _'What an interesting child.'_

Naruko opened her eyes and saw that it was night time. She felt movement behind her as she turned around she saw the masked ninja Kurama was talking bout. This ninja was called a anbu. The anbu served under the hokage and always wore an animal mask to conceal their identities.

"Hi Dog. How are you?" Naruko was familiar with this anbu. He was the guard assigned to watch over her when she wasn't with the hokage,and Naruko thought he was really cool.

"I'm ok, but Naruko it's late. Come on I'm taking you home." Dog said and motioned for her to stand up.

Naruko nodded and walked over to him and he picked her up and used the **'Shunshin Jutsu'** and teleported them away from the hokage monument and to her apartment building. They appeared in front of her door and Dog set her down. Naruko wished him a goodnight and he nodded, patted her head, and shunshined away. She unlocked her door and as she entered her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since three o'clock earlier that day. She heated the shrimp stir fry Ayame gave her and went into the livingroom, turned on the t.v. and watched cartoons as she ate.

When she finished she turned off the t.v. put the bento box next to the sink and went to go take a bath. After her bath Naruko dressed in a big t-shirt and shorts walked into her bedroom and stopped and stared a the wall above her queen size bed. The walls of her bedroom were painted a leaf green color and on the wall above her bed painted i white was the hidden leaf insignia.

Naruko lay in bed and thought about what Kurama told her. _' My father was a hero, and he died protecting the people he loved. The reason they hate me is because they fear. They're afraid of the fox getting loose, but that doesn't give them the right to treat me like that. It isn't fair to hate someone for something they had no control over, but I'm not going to stoop to their level. I am going to get as strong as I can and protect this village as my father did, as he believed I could. My name will be known throughout the ninja world 'Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Protector Of The Hidden Leaf!'_

**"And I'll be with you every step of the way kit." **Kurama's voice called out in her head. Then Naruko closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Ocs.

**A/N: **This is my first time putting any effort into writing anything and I might not be using the commas correctly because of a learning disability so bare with me ok. Hope y'all like the story and please review,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My training and fight scenes might not be that good. And the reason I go into so much detail is because no one really listens me that much and when they do I feel like I have to explain every single little thing so it's become a habit.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**jutsu:**

**"Kurama mind link, demon form and summon talking"**

**'**_**Kurama thinking'**_

_*flashback*_

I own nothing.

Naruko Uzumzki's Life.

Sunlight filtered through the windows. Shining directly on the sleeping blondes face, it was quiet, warm, and peaceful. The perfect morning.

**"Wake up kit"**

Except for that.

**"Come on, wakey wakey Naruko."** Kurama cooed from within her mind.

"Mmm no go awaayy." Naruko moaned and turned over pilling the covers over her head.

**"(Sighh), Didn't you say you wanted to be a ninja? Ninjas wake up early everyday to train and go on missions. You have to start sometime."**

"(Zzzzz, snore,zzzzzz, snore,)"

Kurama growled in annoyance and thought _**'Oh to hell with this' **_and yelled very loudly, I might add.

**"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!"**

"AAAHHHH!" Naruko shrieked, jumped out of bed, and landed upside down on the floor. "Oww..."

**"Oh good, you're up." **Kurama said smugly.

"OF COURSE I'M UP. YOU YELLED INSIDE MY HEAD YOU **TEME!" **Naruko screamed as she sat up.

**"Oh don't be so melodramatic. Besides don't you have to talk to the hokage?"** Kurama asked.

"Huh?... Oh yeah I'm going to ask him if he'll enroll me into the academy." Naruko said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, and got some orange juice. "I'm also going to tell him everything that happened yesterday." Naruko finished with finality in her voice.

**"Are you sure that's a good idea?" **Asked Kurama.

"Yes! Hokage-jiji won't get mad or anything like that, so I'm gonna tell him. I'm also going to aske him why he never told me about my mom and dad."Naruko said that last part quietly_ 'I need to know' _Kurama said nothing after that. Naruko went to her room and put on a white long sleeve shirt and black shorts and went to the livingroom and saw what time it was _'Ten o'clock I'll stop by ichiraku's and give Ayame back the bento she gave me.'_ She went to the kitchen and got the bento box, an apple, her wallet Gama- chan, and put on her sandals and went out the door.

After she dropped off the bento box at the ramen stand she walked down the street to the hokage tower. Glares were thrown at her, but they didn't bother her anymore. Kurama though was pissed about it.

**"Stupid ignorant bastards why don't they pick on someone their size... they need to get a life!" **Kurama growled out in annoyance.

_'Now that's not nice Kurama. It's not their fault they're idiots.' _Naruko scolded lightly.

**"I'm just saying. Even demons and animals treat their offspring better than them."**

_'Well it just goes to show that someone people are dumber than animals.'_

**"So true, so very very true"**

Naruko smiled and snorted shaking her head while she entered the tower. She walked to the secretary's desk. "Excuse me."

The lady looke up at her with an annoyed expression and asked with a snarky tone. "Yes?"

Ignoring the harshness in her voice Naruko politely asked. "Is the hokage busy?"

"Go right in." The lady said and went back to her work.

"Thank you ma'am." Naruko bowed, and went up the stairs to the hokage's office. As she entered the office Naruko froze and stared at the strange scene.

Hiruzen glared daggers at the stack of papers just innocently sitting on the desk. But the stange and scary part was, he is TALKING to them.

"How are you doing it? Every time I look away, and no matter how many of you I defeat, you always seem to grow in numbers and in size. HOW ARE YOU DOING IT?!"

"..."

"AHA! So that's your plan. Whenever I take my eyes off you, you use some kind of genius technique to multiply your selves, and make me think that i am going crazy. Well guess what you little bastards you will not get the best of Hiruzen Sarutobi for I am the THIRD HOKAGE AHAHAHAHAHA!" Then while maniacally laughing the hokage picked up a sheet of paper and then, from out of nowhere produced a lit match.

"(Sweatdrop) Uhh...Hokage-jiji?" Naruko asked a little scared.

Hiruzen froze and looked at her then at the match and back to her.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

Hiruzen shook his head. "No, no I was just uhh...doing my paper work." He smiled.

"(Raised eyebrow) With fire?"

Hiruzen chuckled nervously, and quickly he put the paper on the stack and blew out the match. He sat down and straightened his desk and folded his hands together on the desktop.

Naruko continued to look at him with concern. "Hokage-jiji, have you ever thought about seeing a psychologist." She asked carefully.

"I did go once my secretary suggested it, never went back though." Then he added quietly. "The old witch didn't believe me when I told her about the evil paper enemy." He glared at the papers again.

"Okayyy..."_'I don't know what to say to that'_ Naruko said in her head.

Then Kurama spoke. **"I do. The old monkey's gone bananas hehehe."**

_'Shut up!'_

"So Naruko, what's on your mind?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruko took a breath and said. "I know about the fox, and my parents."

The hokage sucked in a sharp breath and looked at her in shock. The in a serious voice he asked. "Who told you?"

Naruko then proceeded to tell him what happened the day before. How she met Kurama, how he told her about the tailed beasts and jinchuriki. Who her mother and father were, how they died, and that her father sealed the nine-tails inside of her.

After she finished Hiruzen did a very good impression of a gasping fish, for several minutes.

_'I hope I didn't cause him to have a stroke.' _Naruko thought seeing as Hiruzen hasn't moved for the last ten minutes.

**"Don't worry he's fine."**

_'What makes you so sure?'_

**"In the ninja world one doesn't live to be his age by being a pushover. I'm pretty sure being in shock wont kill him."** Naruko could feel him rolling his eyes.

After twenty minutes Hiruzen regained his composure. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose saying. "So, the fox who's name is Kurama, isn't really evil?"

Naruko shrugged. "Not to me at least, but he is kind of a jerk in the mornings though."

"And he told you about you being a jinchuriki..(Nod).. and about your parents?" (Nod). _'It's going to be one of those days.'_ Hiruzen thought in displeasure.

Naruko spoke again. "But, Hokage-jiji the one thing I don't understand is. Why didn't _you_ tell me any of this?"

Hiruzen sighed. "I wanted too Naruko, I really did. But I was afraid if I did you would go spreading it around the village. Your father had a lot of enemies who would do anything to get revenge on him even in death, if they got a hold of that information you would be in constant danger of assassination attempts. Also if the villagers knew who your father was they would have treated you like a princess. Given you anything you wanted and you'd have gown up arrogant and spoiled believing that everyone else was below you and that everything should be given to you on a silver platter, never knowing the meaning of hard work."

Naruko nodded in understanding. _'That makes sense, because I live by myself I can do things that most other kids don't know how to do. I can cook, wash and fix my own clothes, and no matter who the person is I'm always polite and don't start trouble because I don't want to give them more reasons to dislike me.'_

"I understand but, if you kept my status as the hokages daughter a secret, why not keep my status as a jinchuriki a secret too?" Naruko asked.

"I would have, but Minato wanted everyone to know and to see you as a hero. Fat lot of good that did huh?" He asked sarcastically.

Naruko nodded and looked at the floor.

Hiruzen watched her silently. Wondering what was going through her head and then asked her quietly. "Do you hate me for not telling you, Naruko?"

Naruko immediately shook her head and exclaimed. "NO! No I don't hate you, nor do I hate the villagers. I understand why you never told me, and the reason the villagers hate is because they fear me. It's just human nature to hate and fear things that are different and while I don't like it, I can't hate them for being human." She said sincerely.

Hiruzen looked at her in amazement. _'So mature for one so young. Minato you would be so proud.'_ He thought with a smile.

The Naruko spoke again. "Hokage-jiji, I want to be ninja."

"A ninja? Are you sure Naruko the life of a shinobi is a very hard and dangerous one." Hiruzen asked seriously.

She looked directly into his eyes and nodded. "I know it will dangerous, but that's what makes life interesting. Besides, I want to be like my dad was. He died protecting his family, and to me the people of Konoha are my family and the village is my home so I want to protect it with everything I have. Then maybe people wont see me as something to fear, but as someone they can count on to protect them."

"That's an admirable goal Naruko. I'm very proud of you." Hiruzen smiled.

Naruko smiled back. "Thanks Hokage-jiji. Oh one other thing, I'm not going to take other people's crap anymore. While I promise to protect them I am not going to let them keep abusing me like they are now. If I get pushed I will push back." She said with determination.

_'I wouldn't expect anything less.'_ "Alright Naruko. I'll enroll you into the academy." Hiruzen smiled.

"YAY!"

"In two years."

"HUH! But whyyy?" She whined.

"Because the enrollmant age for the academy is seven, and since you are not a prodigy you'll have to wait. Sorry Naruko hehehe." He grinned.

Naruko pouted. "Ok. well I'm gonna go see ya later Hokage-jiji."

"Bye Naruko." Hiruzen watched her get up and walk out the door. Seconds later the door opened and in walked his secertary carrying a stack of papers.

"Hokage-sama I have more papers for you to sign."

(THUD!)

Startled by the sudden noise the secertary looked up and saw the hokage face down on the desk sobbing.

"Hokage-sama!?"

_scene change._

_'I can't believe I have to wait two years to become a ninja.'_ Naruko said to Kurama as she walked down the street.

**"Technically, you have to wait seven years."**

_'WHAATT!'_

**"Well, since the enrollment age for the academy is seven you would have to wait five years until you became a genin at the age of twelve. But since you decided to be a ninja at age five you will now have to wait seven years till you become genin. You really didn't know that?"** Kurama asked chuckling.

_'Aww son of a... No! I didn't know that.' _Naruko said pouting angrily at the ground.

**"Do you know anything about being a ninja?"** Kurama asked carefully.

_'Yeah. You take orders from the hokage and go on missions, earn money from the missions, fight people, and train to get stronger to protect your village.'_

**"..."**

_'...'_

**"..."**

_'Right?'_

**"(sigh) Get in here. We need to have a long talk." **Kurama said dryly.

"Ok." Naruko said as she headed to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

"Ok so what do we need to talk about?" Naruko asked sitting infront of Kurama.

"Ok first things first. Change the scenery in here please I mean, I know it's supposed to be a prison and all, but the whole cage and dark tunnel thing has gotten a little old." He said dryly.

"How do I do that?" Naruko asked.

"It's your mind kit. Just picture something different in your head and make it happen." Kurama replied.

"Ok I'll try." Naruko closed her eyes. _'Hmm what should I pick a house, or a dojo. What about a shrine, or a castle no. None of those sound right lets see what would a demon fox like... OH I know.'_

Kurama stared as Naruko tried to figure out what she wanted to do when he felt the air shimmer around them. He looked down and watched as the stone floor and water disappeared and was replaced by green summer grass. Cracking was heard from above and he looke up in time the ceiling fall away along with the walls revealing a clear blue sky and a grassy field. Trees of all shapes and sizes surrounded them leaves swaying in the breeze. The iron bars of the cage disappeared leaving nothing between Kurama and Naruko.

Naruko opened her eyes and looked around. "Awesome! It worked do you like it? I tried to copy the forest on top of Hokage Monument." She ask excitedly.

"Not bad kit, I think I'll stretch my legs."

"Stretch your legs? WhaAAAHHHHH..." Naruko screamed as a powerful red aura surrounded Kurama and blew her into the trees. She covered her face with her arms as she landed shielding it from the harsh winds, soon enough the winds stop and all is silent.

**"Aahh that's better." **A loud deep voice said from above. Naruko lowered her arms and cautiously peeked around the tree she was behind and gasped.

_'OH MY KAMI!' _She thought as she stared at the amazing and terrifying sight. There standing in the clearing was gigantic form of the nin-tailed fox demon with all of his tails waving in the air behind him. He had red-orange fur and deep crimson and eyes with black markings going from around his eyes and up the length of his long ears and around his lips. Instead of front paws he had human like hands and sharp claws.

**"So kit what do you think of my true form? Pretty incredible isn't it." **Kurama asked smirking arrogantly.

"...You have bunny ears."

*Face fault*

**"BUNNY EARS! How dare you speak to the great Nine-tailed fox Kurama like that. You annoying shrimpy brat!"**

"WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMPY! You rabbit eared oversized ball of ugly orange carpet!"

**"UGLY CARPET! WHY YOU LITTLE... COME HERE!"**

*5 minutes later*

"I may be blonde but at least I'm not stupid enough to get caught in genjutsu and get sealed three freakin times in a row."

**"Oh you did NOT just call me stupid!"**

*5 _more_ minutes later*

**"Now, what have we learned?" **Kurama mockingly ask the little female that was hanging from a branch tied up in tree vines.

Naruko glowered up at him. "Be respectful to my elders."

**"Aaannd...?" **He raised an eyebrow.

"(sigh) Never pick a fight I know I can't win. Especially with demon who's a thousand times bigger than me." Then she muttered. "Even if he does look like a huge plushie."

**"What was that?" **Kurama snapped.

"Oh nothing." Naruko grinned.

_**'Uh-huh sure.' **_He thought laying down on his stomach and resting his head on his arms.

**"Now, back to the topic at hand. What do you know about chakra?" **Kurama asked.

Naruko paused in her struggling to get free from the vines and tilted her head. "Huh? Chakra what's that?"

**"(sigh) I'll take that as a nothing. Well chakra is essential to even the most basic of ninja techniques, it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu points in the body where chakra is released. Through various methods, the most common being hand seals, the chakra can be comtrolled and manipulated to perform ninjutsu, and genjutsu techniques." **Kurama said and looked at Naruko who was listening to him carefully.

**"Are you with me so far?" **He asked.

She nodded her head. " Yeah I'm with you, but can you get me down? I'm starting to lose the feeling in my arms." He nodded and, using one of his claws he cut through the vines like paper. He caught her before she fell and sat her on the tree branch.

**"Now." **He continued. **"Chakra was originally something that belonged to the Shinju tree. When Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the fruit the Shinju bore, she became the first person in history to wield chakra. With her newfound power, she ended all the wars that plagued the land. Her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the latter of whom would become the man known as the Sage of Six Paths, were the first people to be born with chakra. It was Hagoromo who spread chakra to others, intending for the chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking. This became known as ninshu the ninja creed, with his goal being to lead the world toward peace. However, the people did not use chakra in the way the sage had hoped, instead using it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify and weaponise it, creating what is now known as ninjutsu. In the end, they ended up using their chakra in battle, just as Hagoromo's mother Kaguya did."**

"So, they just spat on his teachings and used the gifts that he gave them to fight each other, why?" Naruko asked angrily.

**"Humans are fickle and greedy creatures. They fight over the stupidest things like land, power, treasures, weapons, jutsu, or just for pleasure. Not caring about anyone that gets in their way, just as long as they get what they want. They hate others for having things they don't have, and they hate others for being different, like jinchuriki for example." **Naruko sat up at that.

**"Humans fear things that are strong than them and so they fear the jinchuriki and that fear causes them to be hateful toward them. Casting them out and avoiding any contact with them, isolating them and treating them as if they are the demon its self. This in turn causes the host to hate the people who made them miserable. While others are just used as weapons for their villages. Jinchuriki means the power of human sacrifice and the thing that they sacrifice is their happiness." **Kurama finished sadly.

Naruko stared down as she heard his words. She thought about how she was treated and how the other jinchuriki must be treated, about how it wasn't fair that they were hated for something they never wanted, that they didn't have a choice in.

_*cue inspirational naruto music*_

Naruko looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "I'm gonna change that. When I become a ninja I will change the opinion of the villagers towards me, to see me not as a jinchuriki, but as a ninja and protector of the hidden leaf. Then, I'm gonna help all the other jinchuriki and show them that they are not alone, that they're not monsters, or demons, or weapons, that they don't have to give up their happines just because a bunch of dumb jackasses can't tell the difference between a sword and the sheath it's held in. I swear that one day there no need for jinchuriki and that I will bring peace to this world or die trying, and I'll never run away from any problem or battle that I may face. I'll never go back on my word because that is my ninja way!" Naruko promclaimed with determination.

Kurama stared wide eyed as her words shook him to the core. In all his years he's never seen such sincerity, such determination in a human not since the Sage of Six Paths. He smiled and thought to himself. _**'This kid, she may actually be the one to tame this hate filledl world.'**_

_*end music*_

Kurama let out a chuckle and said. **"Well, now that the heartfelt speech is over, back to the chakra lesson. Now, since being spread by the Sage of Six Paths, chakra had become a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive. Produced within the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body through the chakra pathway system."**

**"Certain groups such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through the tenketsu points in order to perform jutsu. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, thought it can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, whwich limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Of the many different types if techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dojutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra, However. taijutsu is different, usually repuiring no chakra use whatsoever, stamina is all that is needed, While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra, with a few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into the technique category."**

**"Chakra is created when two other form of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are moulded together, Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cell and can be increased throught training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefoe, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created."**

**"As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with moe power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increade their endurance in stead." **Kurama finished.

"So the more you practice a jutsu, the more chakra you build up the more powerful the jutsu it that it?" Naruko ask tilting her head.

Kurama nodded. **"That's it basically."**

"Wow, I never knew there was so much I needed to learn. How do you know so much about jutsu and chakra?" Naruko asked curiously.

Kurama smirked humorously. **" I've been around a while kit. Plus, tailed beasts are living entities of chakra, so it's kind of common knowledge for us."**

_'Tch, no need to brag about it' _Naruko thought. Just as she was about to say something else her stomach growled making her blush and Kurama laugh.

**"That's enough for today kit, go eat and go over what I told write it dowm and study it. Make sure you memorize it and then we'll start on hand seals ok." **Kurama said.

Naruko nodded. "Ok I'll come back later." And then she closed her eyes and left her mindscape.

She stood up and to put her sandals on. _'Time to get some ramen.' _She thought and strode out the door.

/**AN**/ I'm still having trouble in coming up with a fighting style for Naruko. I want Kurama to teach her his personal taijutsu form that is based on on strength, speed, and agility. I was thinking of combining tiger kung fu and baguazhang ciircle walking but I can't think of a name for it, so if you think of a name please tell me.

lots of love :) please review.


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone I am very sorry to inform you that I have lost interest in this story. I know it's only been a few chapters and I was planning to keep it as close to the anime as possible but I was having a hard time finding a way to insert a romantic relationship between Naruko and Sasuke.

I actually have another story in mind, one that I have put more thought into and have been planing on writing for a few months but never got around to it. So I have decided to discontinue this fanfic and anyone who wants it to go on can adopt it and finish it as their own, I will be glad to see how it turns out.

Again very sorry and much love to everyone.


End file.
